<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tongue by GonFreecss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852378">Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss'>GonFreecss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuggy advent calendar 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass buggy, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pining, Simp shanks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shanks thinks about Buggy hability with the tongue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuggy advent calendar 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buggy had always been good with the tongue. He was great with the words. Since they were kids the people will love how he talked. Even if it were lies, the people will always believe his stories. He was the best at telling stories, lies and rumors. Several times he was able to fool enemies thanks to his tongue. </p><p>Even he had won a lot of admirer. His crew, specially Mohji and Cabaji who  started following him since he was a kid and even the lion. </p><p>He asked if he was as good with his tongue with his lovers. He felt the anger and sadness inside him. He was sure he was very talented too. </p><hr/><p>All the time he had been right. Buggy knew how to use the tongue for more private business. Shanks smiled, he was the happiest man alive. He was in bed, naked with his childhood crush and he had confirm his tongue habilities. It was better than finding the one piece. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>